La SuPeRbE rEmIsE dEs OsCaReS !
by Aurialie et Catou
Summary: Toute les personnes de la terre du milieu sont réunie pour la remise des oscars une lutte sans merci entre les perso de Tolkien. Et, VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE VOTE ! ENFIN UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!
1. Remise des oscars, chapitre un !

Salut, et oui, on fait encore une fic à deux mais, que voulez-vous, on est bonne ensemble et on a pleins d'idée !  
  
Cette fic n'est pas vraiment une histoire, c'est plus comme un gala! Et oui, après le grand succès du chapitre a Aurialie qui vous proposait différente nomination et vous donnait le droit de choisir le gagnant par mis les nominés, nous avons eu l'idée de faire une fic seulement de ca! Bon, je vous explique; Nous sommes dans la terre du milieu et nous vous donnons des nominations à chaque semaines sur différent sujet, exemple : le plus beau, le plus laid, le plus vieux, le plus brave..Et nous vous donnons le droit de vote! Et, lorsque ca fait 7 jours minimum (nous allons vous donnez le temps de voter) Nous allons annoncer le gagnant dans une remise des oscars qui se déroulera spécialement dans la terre du milieu et nous allons laisser le gagnant nous faire son discoure plate! Et nous allons vous donner une nouvelle nomination et ca va reprendre, ainsi de suite.. Mais n'oubliez pas de voter, mais juste une fois svp, mais voter, défendez votre préférer !  
  
Bon, c'est moi (Catou) qui a la chance et l'heureux plaisir de briser la glace! En faisant le premier chapitre de notre fic.Il va sûrement avoir des fautes mais bon!  
  
Note : Pour satisfaire tout les goûts (surtout les miens!) nous allons mettre toute les personnes qui ont apparue dans le livre ou le film, même s'ils sont supposer être mort!  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Nous sommes maintenant dans le château de Dénetor, ou de Faramir, ou d'Aragorn. En tout cas! Je suis toute mêler! Disons que c'est le château de Dénetor ! (Je l'aime fool ! Oui, je sais, je suis folle!) et nous sommes réunie pour faire une remise d'oscars ! Toute les personnes qu'on aime tant (les personnes qui sont connue ou pas, mais qui jouent quand même un rôle dans le livre ou dans les films, qui soit grand ou petit! Mort ou vif!) et d'autre personnes qui sont là seulement parce qu'ils se croient important! Car ici en terre du milieu, la remise des oscars est très populaire! Et c'est moi et Aurialie qui l'animons!  
  
Le rideau se leva et j'apparue vêtu d'une somptueuse robe bleu pâle très, très sexy (ben coi ? Il y a plein de beau gars dans la terre du milieu, je ne veux pas manquer ça !) et à ma suite vint Aurialie vêtu d'une très belle robe rouge foncé. Je pris le micro :  
  
Catou : Bonjours à tous ! Bienvenue à la 101ème remise des oscars !  
  
Tous applaudires ! (surtout ceux qui était payer pour!)  
  
Catou **je repris après que tout le monde se soit tu** : Tout da bore, je voudrais remercier Dénetor pour nous avoir passer son château ! Aller, ne soit pas gêner, aller, lève toi que tout le monde (surtout moi :D) puisse te voir.  
  
Dénetor se leva tout content d'avoir récolter autant d'applaudissements.  
  
Catou **après avoir citer tout leurs commanditaires et leur avoir fait pleins de pub**: Maintenant, commençons. Je vais vous citez la première nomination. Je pris ma plus belle voix : Nomination de l'HOMME (pas l'elfe, mais l'HOMME) le plus sexy !!!!! (devinez de qui viens l'idée!)  
  
Et les nominés sont :  
  
Éomer (gggrrrr) pour son corps de dieu et sa superbe voix!  
  
Aragorn pour sa superbe petite faisse! Et ses yeux anormalement splendide!  
  
Dénetor Pour ses yeux qui sont vraiment magnifique et pénétrant, Pour ses cheveux qui lui donne un aire méchant et très puissant, pour. Bon, je vais arrêter parce qu'on a pas toute la soirée !  
  
Et finalement Boromir pour son courage, son superbe corps et ses cheveux (c'est de famille!)  
  
Voilà, Après la pause (de 7 jours!) nous vous donnerons le nom du gagnant!  
  
Mais, en attendant, vous pouvez voter en pesant sur review et en inscrivant le nom (un simple nom, ca ne vous prendra pas toute la journée!) de celui qui, d'après vous devrait remporter l'oscar de l'HOMME le plus sexy! Aller, défendez votre préférer! Et si vous ne votez pas, nous allons être obliger de choisir ça va être plate!  
  
Ha, j'oubliais, si jamais, le review ne marche pas, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire à l'adresse : CatIsa4@hotmail.com  
  
Merci de votre participation  
  
Et si vous plait; VOTER, on vous demande simplement de marquer un nom! Mais, vous pouvez aussi nous dire vos commentaires. 


	2. Remise des oscars, chapitre deux !

La remise des oscar  
  
C'est encore nous !!!!  
  
Dans cette fic, nous allons vous annoncez qui est l'homme le plus sexy de la terre du milieu et, nous allons vous présentez la deuxième nomination.  
  
Note : je (catou) viens de m'apercevoir que notre fic est ''bourrer'' de Je à la place des nous alors, je sais que vous êtes intelligent, alors, vous le saurez quand qu'il doit y avoir des nous alors, paresse me guidant, je ne vais pas les remplacer! Merci à l'avance, et bonne lecture !  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222   
  
2e partie  
  
J'arrive avec ma superbe robe rouge aussi sexy que Catou (je vais sûrement pas manquer l'occasion et laisser tout les beaux gars a Catou!)  
  
J'arrache le micro des mains de ma partenaire qui est occuper par l'étalage de mec merveilleux devant elle. Prenant un sourire d'une madame de pub de rouge à lèvre, je prend la parole.  
  
Aurialie :Hello à vous tous!!!! Donc je tiens en premier à vous dire MERCI!!!!!!! Merci pour tout les reviews que vous nous avez envoyer! (on en a eu 6 le premier jour!!!!!!!!!) wow! Vous m'impressionner!!!!! merci à tous!!!! (Maintenant, vous pouvez être sure que nous allons continuer) Et maintenant le moment que vous attendiez tous : Qui est le plus sexy ? Aragorn? Eomer? Dénetor? Boromir? Pour nous le dire, je passe le micro à Catou qui a fait le compte de tout les votes. **Prends Catou par le bras pour l'attirer vers la scène.**  
  
Catou : Re Bonjours à tous, je vais vous donnez le pourcentage des votes :  
  
Aragorn à récolter 56 % des votes Éomer quant à lui, a reçus 28 % des voix Ensuite, viens Boromir avec 12% des voix Suivit de loin (!) par Denethor avec seulement (malgré moi!) 4 % des votes.  
  
Donc, si mes calcules sont exacte, j'inviterais Aragorn à venir sur scène.  
  
À mon appelle, Aragorn se leva de son bas (Arwen aussi (pour l'embrasser comme dans les vraies remise d'oscar) juste pour dire qu'elle est populaire parce que son chum à gagner un trophée!) et se précipita vers la scène où je l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres et le trophée dans les mains! Il me fit une bise (ha mon dieu!! Le paradis!) et je lui donna son trophée. Il se dirigea vers la scène pour faire son discours.  
  
Aragorn : Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier toute les personne qui ont voter pour moi ! Je voudrais aussi remercier Sauron pour avoir fait tant de trouble, ce qui m'a permis de me battre et de me faire un corps splendide (note de Catou : Ho oui, il a un corps de rêve!). Je voudrais aussi remercier tout mes compagnon d'arme qui ont fait en sorte que je sois ici en vie! Merci aussi au animatrices qui on inventer se gala et au participants qui ont si bien participer au vote! **voix de : je suis le meilleur!** Merci aussi à tout les autres participant. Et, je voudrais dire aux autres nominer, que la dedans, personne n'est perdant, sauf que je suis le seul gagnant **gros sourire de pense bon!* (ha, Arwen a détins dessus) !  
  
Catou : Merci Aragorn..Aragorn..Oui...merci..allez..**essaye de décoller Aragorn de sur la scène** ARAGORN UN ORC DANS LES COULICES, VAS-Y !  
  
Aragorn, sait qu'il n'y en a pas un, mais, il y va pareille parce qu'il sait qu'on peut s'énerver très vite et il veut garder sa tête!  
  
Aurialie : Bon, maintenant, nous allons présenter la deuxième catégorie. pour mon plaisir personnelle la deuxième catégorie consistera a élire LE PERSOS LE PLUS HAÏSSABLE QUI DONNE JUSTE ENVIE DE SE FAIRE ÉTRIPER TELLEMENT QU'IL EST CON, DÉBILE, STUPIDE, CHIANT (pardon je m'emporte encore une fois)  
  
Aurialie :dans la deuxième catégorie, les nominés sont :  
  
** tite musique pas bonne de gala **  
  
ARWEN : pour sa face à taper dedans, son air chiant et supérieur, sa manie de piquer les rôles de tout le monde, le fait qu'elle nous (Catou et moi!) a piquer Aragorn. Parce qu'elle fait honte aux elfes (pauvre tit Légolas) et la bon je m'arrête parce que j'y passerais 20 pages seulement pour la lettre A !!!  
  
**Awen veut se lever pour...bon, tout le monde comprend, mais, Elrond qui était assis juste à côté d'elle, lui fait signe de se rassir et à nous, de continuer. (probablement d'accore avec le fait qu'elle fait honte aux elfes!)  
  
DENETHOR (je suis trop diabolique) :parce qu'il a essayé de brûler le pauvre Faramir que j'adore lui aussi (mais moins qu'Aragorn) (Note de Catou : Je laisse Denethor, seulement parce que c'est Aurialie qui a tout les droits sur ce chapitre!)  
  
**Denethor voulut lui aussi se lever pour la même chose qu'Arwen, mais Boromir le fit se rassoire**  
  
GRIMA : parce qu'il est laid et que je suis sure qu'il sent mauvais et qu'il arrête pas de cruiser la pauvre tite Eowyn même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas de chances!  
  
Éowyn : C'est vraie! Il ne ma toujours pas lâcher. Même si l'anneau à été détruis! Il ne se trouvera donc jamais une autre occupation ?!?!?! **lance des éclaires à Grima qui est assied pas très loin d'elle (du bord des méchants!)** et, lorsqu'elle constate qu'Il lui rend son regard (un autre style de regard, mais bon!), elle se rassied d'un air décourager.  
  
Éomer : Ha! Alors, il ne t'a toujours pas lâcher ? HO Grima **ton menaçant** viens dehors 30 secondes; il faut que je t'explique quelque chose que tu n'as sûrement pas compris d'après les dire de ma s?ur. (ha ! c'est cute)  
  
Éomer c'était approcher de Grima et le pris par le bras pour le traîner en dehors du château. (vous savez tous pourquoi, alors, je vais vous épargner les détails!)  
  
Aurialie : **regard décourager** bon, continuons...  
  
SAROUMANE : pour sa face à frapper dedans, son air snob, ses ongles manucurés et le fait qu'Il se pense intelligent même s'il porte une robe!  
  
GOLLUM : pour sont habillement, parce qu'ils sont deux dans un même corps et parce qu'il n'a toujours pas lâcher l'anneau et parce qu'il n'est pas prêt à le lâcher!  
  
ELROND :pour sa coiffure vraiment à chier (dsl pour le langage), pour ce promenez toujours en jaquette et après; venir nous dire qu'il est le plus intelligent et, pour avoir fait la chose la chose la plus stupide du monde: Arwen (je suis diabolique!)  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222  
  
Voilà, le chapitre est fini ! Nous espérons que vous avez apprécier !  
  
NOTE : Je (Catou) arrêterai de compter les vote : Samedi le 18 janvier 2003.  
  
J'espère qu'on va battre le regard précèdent (du chapitre 1) alors, voter en grand nombre !!! (vous pouvez voter pour maximum 2 personnages, mais, mettez votre premier choix en premier)  
  
MERCI VRAIMENT DE SUIVRE NOTRE FIC EN SI GRAND NOMBRE!!!! (Je sais, je me répète, mais, je suis vraiment sincère et je tiens vraiment à vous remerciez) 


	3. La remise des oscars chapitre trois!

Bonjour et, re bienvenue à la remise des oscars ! Là, c'est Catou qui fait se chapitre ! :D  
  
Je voudrais avant de commencer remercier toute les personnes qui ont voter ! Je voudrais aussi m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris pour faire se chapitre, c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas trouver le temps et l'inspiration qui me fallait! Bon, commençons sans plus tarder.  
  
Note : Je tiens à préciser que les nominés vont être en caractère gras pour que ca soit moins mélangeant pour vous...Parce que je voix qu'il y a des personnes qui se sont mélanger...Alors, je vous le répète, les nominée seront seulement ceux qui auront leur nom en gras.Merci de votre collaboration! 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333  
  
Catou : Bonjour ! Maintenant que tout le monde est assied (ceci se passe après une pose toilette!) nous allons proclamé le gagnant ou la gagnante du prix : Celui qui m'a fait le plus chier ! (Encore une fois, désoler pour le langage!) Voici le pourcentage des votes que chacun à reçus :  
  
Arwen = 45%  
  
Grima =25%  
  
Elrond =15%  
  
Saruman =10%  
  
Denethor =5%  
  
Gollum =5%  
  
Catou: Voilà, alors, j'inviterais Arwen notre grande gagnante pour cette cathégorie à venir nous rejoindre sur la scène.  
  
Arwen se leva et se dirigea vers la scène et, oups! Elle trébucha ! Je ne veux pas porter d'accusation mais, il me semble avoir vue Éowyn tendre le pied au moment où Arwen descendait les marches et passait devant sa chaise! (VIVE ÉOWYN!) Une fois qu'Arwen se soit relever et eu enfin rejoins la scène, elle m'arracha le trophée des mains! (la saloppe!)  
  
Arwen : Je remercie toute les personnes qui on voter pour moi. Je remercie surtout Aragorn MON mari **jette un regard assassin à Éowyn et, Éomer qui était assied à côté d'elle lui renvoie son regard en mettant son doigt en dessous de son coups , style : je vais te tuer alors, fait gaffe!** Qui ma toujours encourager ! Avant de vous quittez, je voudrais aussi remercier les nominés dans cette catégorie, comme ca, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule connasse dans le monde **Part a brailler** Merci! Merci à tous !  
  
Catou : Bon! Si ca peut lui faire plaisir d'être la plus chiante, c'est son problème! Avant de présenter la deuxième catégorie, je voudrais passer deux petit message. Roxanne fait dire à Aragorn d'enlever le collier qu'Arwen lui a donner ! Et, Saiji fait dire à tout les persos qu'elle aime, qu'elle les aime (je me comprends!)  
  
Catou : La deuxième catégorie est...heme...Ha! J'ai vraiment pas d'idée, alors, pour cette fois, si vous pouviez nous donner des idées pour les prochaines catégories, nous allons prendre la plus originale, mais, svp, ne mettez pas les nominés, seulement les catégories. Merci ! 


	4. la remise des oscars chapitre quatre!

La remise des oscar! Bonjour a tous, nous tenons premièrement a nous excusé pour le retard que nous avons prise (nous sommes débordée). Pour cette édition de la remise des oscar nous avons décidé de combiner deux de vos sugjestions et donc la nouvelle cathégorie est :La réplique la plus menaçant! **tite musique de gala pas bonne** aurialie : les nominés sont : Légolas : vous seriez mort avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste **applaudissement (c bizare! Eomer n'est pas l'air de trouver ça drôle!)** Sylvebarbe : vous n'êtes pas des orcs (Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas!) **applaudissement (ils sont payés pour le faire)** Boromir :vous n'êtes pas un elfe **applaudissement (Aragorn dévisage Boromir, un aire amuser sur le visage (c'est toujours le fun de se moquer de Boromir !))** Saruman : Les hommes ne survivront pas à l'aube (enfin quelque chose dans se bout là) **Cette fois-ci, personne n'applaudis sauf Saruman et, quelques orc** Arwen : Si vous le voulez, venez le réclamer (elle se fait des idées si elle se croie menaçante !) **Applaudissement de tous sauf les cavaliers noir!)** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Bon, nous savons qu'il y en a sûrement d'autre, seulement, ces nominations sont tirer uniquement de notre mémoire et, il est fort possible que nous en ayons oublier...si c'est le cas, nous vous prions de ne pas en tenir compte et de seulement indiquer le nom des nominés dans votre vote. Encore une fois, vous pouvez voter pour deux personnes, seulement, il vous faudra que vous indiquiez votre préférer. Nous voulons aussi vous remerciez de voter en grand nombre et, nous remercions ceux qui nous ont donner des idée pour nos prochaine nomination; Nous vous promettons que nous allons faire notre possible pour mettre vos suggestions dans nos prochains chapitre. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de date limite, seulement, lorsque nous commençons à faire un chapitre (nous allons le faire dans minimum, une semaine) nous ne prendrons plus les votes alors, si vous voyez que votre vote n'a pas été pris, c'est peut-être que vous avez voter trop tard. Seulement, nous allons faire notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. Nous tenions seulement à vous en avisez au cas où. Merci Catou et Aurialie -xxx- 


	5. la remise des oscars chapitre cinq!

La remise des oscar chapitre 5!  
  
Et oui! Nous sommes enfin de retour!!! WOW! Alors moi (aurialie) a été désigner pour écrire ce tout nouveau chapitre, avec une superbe catégorie que j'aime particulièrement! Mais nous tenons premièrement a nous excuser du retard que nous avons prise. . . et oui il n'y a aucunes excuses a dire pour justifié ça. Donc préparez vous, parce que nous recommençons du bon pied!  
  
5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
**applaudissement **  
  
aurialie et catou : bonjour!  
  
**petit moment émouvent **  
  
catou : après un aussi long moment d'absence, nous sommes de retour!  
  
Aurialie : avec une nouvelle nomination!  
  
Catou : mais premièrement un prix  
  
Aurialie : pour la réplique la plus menaçante.  
  
**roullements de tambours **  
  
aurialie : et maintenant les votes  
  
légolas : 11 votes  
  
boromir : 5 votes  
  
saruman : 3 votes  
  
arwen : 2 votes  
  
sylvebarbe : 2 votes  
  
catou : grrrrrrr  
  
aurialie *gros sourire fière * : donc le gagnant est Légolas!!!!  
  
**applaudissements **  
  
*légolas monte sur la scène, et prend le trophée qu'aurialie lui tend. Aurialie s'évanouit parce qu'elle a toucher a son héros. Légolas s'approche du micro * légolas : je voudrais remercier éomer, pour m'avoir donner l'occasion de sortir cette fabuleuse réplique, et aussi gimli pour avoir provoque eomer. . . et aussi parce qu'il fait dure, donc je me fais plus remarquer :D  
  
catou : -_-'  
  
aurialie : ?_?  
  
catou : eeeeeeeee . . . metton que c'était un discour  
  
aurialie : merci légolas  
  
*légolas s'en va*  
  
aurialie : et maintenant voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, la nomination!  
  
*musique énervante de gala *  
  
aurialie : dans la catégorie : l'elfe le plus sexy :D  
  
aurialie : les nominés sont :  
  
Légolas Greenleaf : pour ses cheveux soyeux, son sourire d'ange, son regard mystérieux, ses yeux tendre et son corps de dieu *drool*  
  
Haldir : pour son air sympathique et sa fin dramatique et injuste dans les deux tours (PJ est trop cruel!)  
  
Arwen : pour aucune raisons particulière mis a part celle de la voir perdre :)  
  
Elrond: pour son air sérieux et sa robe de chambre  
  
Aurialie: et voilà! A vos souris a venez vite voter!!!!  
  
Nous arrêterons de prendre des votes lundi prochain! 


End file.
